Pang De/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Pang De. Dynasty Warriors 5 *"It's nothing personal." *"Surrender at once." *"This ends here." *"For my lord!" *"Pang De lives on the battlefield." *"Not bad. But I wouldn't be satisfied with anything less." *"Is there anybody out there worthy enough to face me?" *"Sometimes retreat is the wisest choice." *"The Way of the Warrior dictates that we fight to the end." *"The enemy cringes in fear before Pang De." *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Can anybody stop them?" *"We must not let them get ahead of us." *"This base has been conquered by Pang De." *"We must press the attack for there is no retreat." *"Surrender is not an option for us." *"On the battlefield, there is no ambition, only valor." *"Charge! Speed is of the essence for a soldier." *"The enemy base is desperate. And so must we be." *"This fire attack should bring an end to the battle." *"We have failed to protect the base..." *"Calm down and be aware of your surroundings." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Not bad." *"Impressive." *"I leave the rest to you..." *"I could not fulfill my duty as a warrior..." *"Ma Chao, retreat is not without its merits." *"Ma Chao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You truly are the pride of Xi Liang." *"Ma Chao, forgive me..." *"Reinforcements. Thank you." *"We are in need of your help." *"We must wait for an opening." *"We can handle this." *"The time is now." *"Drive back the enemy forces." *"Ma Chao, thank you." *"Ma Chao, we must wait for our chance to strike." *"This is going to be as good a chance as any, Ma Chao." *"I challenge you in battle." *"Prepare yourself." *"Do you care to finish this?" *"What you have done is unforgivable." *"You came alone? I applaud your bravery." *"Let's see how you like my halberds." *"Defeat is unacceptable." *"Retreat is sometimes unavoidable." *"So this battlefield is to serve as my tomb..." *"Ma Chao, come and face me if you dare." *"Are you ready, Ma Chao?" *"Ma Chao, let us settle this between us." *"Ma Chao, you shall not get past me." *"You're going it alone? How passionate..." *"The spear of justice is no match for my twin halberds." *"Retreat is not an option for me, Ma Chao." *"Impressive, Ma Chao..." *"Ah... The fields of Xi Liang... Is this a dream..." Xtreme Mode *"I ask that you allow me to accompany you." *"Does my road end here?" *"From here we shall find a new path." *"These halberds shall ring in the birth of a new land!" *"I shall take my leave of you." *"These halberds shall block your path." *"I shall straighten your crooked path, here and now!" *"You?! Fate certainly is strange." *"I have come to repay my debt to you." *"I shall drive you away, you unprincipled rebels." *"Excuse me." *"Wait! Allow me to ask your aid." *"Thank you." *"Please accept this." *"Without mutual trust, a true bond can never form." *"But perhaps I am the one that must learn to trust." *"I must admit defeat." *"I am forced to follow your lead." *"I can learn something from your excellent example." *"Have you become an avatar of chaos?" *"It's no small thing that you and I have stayed together in the midst of all this chaos. I shall do all that I can to protect you in the days ahead." *"It's no small thing that you and I have stayed together in the midst of all this chaos. If you run into any trouble, just let me know. I'll be sure to deal with it." *"Seizing control of a whole territory is no easy task. Congratulations." *"This whole land is yours now... I guess that makes you the greatest hero of our age." Destiny Mode *"Let's move. Together, we shall demolish the enemy forces." *"We must move quickly if we are to save our friends." *"At first, I want you to follow me and learn the art of warfare." *"Our chance for victory has presented itself. Begin pursuit!" *"You want this land... Then come and take it from me." *"Fall back. Sometimes retreat is the best option in battle." *"We have no choice but to rest for the time being." *"That should suffice. We must keep moving." *"We should be proud of this accomplishment." *"Urgh... This doesn't look good..." *"It would seem that our side is in need of reinforcements..." *"How easily they fell for our ambush... Where is the challenge?" *"Scouting us alone? You must be confident in your abilities." *"So they prepared an ambush... Let's play along with their little game." *"Only a fool would spring an ambush before it is ready." *"Wait. There are things that you must take care of beforehand." *"And to think that I actually trusted you... Farewell." *"My twin halberds have dealt with your adversaries." *"Even the strongest of warriors needs to eat once in a while." *"Thank you. Someday, I shall return the favor." *"There are no words left between us, only actions needed to be taken." *"You are to head that way. I trust you have no complaints?" *"Words cannot express the extent of your abilities." *"Ah... At last I have found an adversary worth facing." *"So that is where the enemy has been hiding..." *"This information must have been difficult to come by. We must make proper use of it." *"I am Pang De. You shall serve under my unit. I want for you to continue to train hard and prove your worth to the unit in battle." *"I am pleased to know that you have joined our cause and taken it as your own. I only ask for you to continue to prove yourself on the field of battle." *"Our orders are to overtake the enemy base. As long as people have a place to go, they will be willing to fight. Take that place away, and so goes the will to fight." *"Our orders are to take out the enemy officer. Troops can be replaced, but an army's top officers cannot. This will be a crushing blow to the enemy's efforts." *"We must rescue some allies who have been isolated by the enemy. This will surely motivate our troops and be the action that changes the tide of battle." *"Our orders are to stay and guard our base. The enemy is sure to come and attack this outpost. It is up to us to prevent that from happening." *"We've been given the honor of taking out the enemy commander. This will not be an easy task. We must be swift and strike without mercy to complete this mission." *"The enemy has hidden a number of ambush troops throughout the battlefield. We must take care to proceed carefully and not be caught by surprise." *"The enemy is building a supply base. Provisions are necessary for any battle. Destroying the source of their provisions will be a large factor in winning this war." *"The enemy troops are well prepared and large in number. This battle will surely prove difficult. We must give it all we've got in order to win." *"The defenses around the enemy camp have been tightened considerably. It will not be an easy proposition to gather information on their camp now." *"Let's get moving. Those that join our army are interested in pursuing no other path than the one that leads to victory. Now go and bring that victory to our forces." *"I want to see how capable in battle you really are. Are you brave? Or are you intelligent? Either way, I hope it is at least one or the other." *"You have progressed far on the path towards True Might. In this battle, I want for you to use that might and lead our forces to victory." *"Hmm... We are finally on the eve of ending the chaos. Therefore, let us combine our strength and emerge victorious from this final battle!" *"Hmm... It is a travesty that one of your ability is ranked so low. I hereby promote you by one rank. But know that with greater rank comes even greater responsibility." *"I have borne witness to the extent of your strength. If that strength is used on the path of righteousness, then it shall come to know even greater heights." *"Interesting. I had no idea you were so proficient with strategy and tactics. I have little use for such measures, but am pleased that you are familiar with them." *"With you repelling wave after wave of enemy troops, I have come to understand the extent of your might. I ask that you continue to use that might in my service." *"Although you accomplished what was asked of you, I did not sense that you were giving your all. That is what will get you killed on the battlefield." *"A soldier does what is asked of him, and as a result, his existence has meaning. However, you did nothing, making you worthless to our cause. What a shame." *"I can see that you still have the potential to grow as a warrior. Therefore, I have decided to teach you something that will help you progress along your path." *"My twin halberds were forged in order to help me in my path towards True Might. However, I think that with your abilities, you will be able to handle them as well." *"When a warrior chooses to stray from one path and follow another, the loyalty that is forged remains forever. Allow me to lead you down this unknown road." Empires Mode *"We have the advantage! I will end this quickly!" *"We are evenly matched! There will be no quarter given!" *"Our situation is not good. However, we shall not give up!" *"We cannot end here, not like this. Retreat!" *"I have come to aid, as becomes my station!" *"I shall be by your side. Do not let worry cloud your attack!" *"I am thankful that I could aid you in any small way!" *"See, there is none who can stop us from our path!" *"Send word. We need reinforcements!" *"Now is the time to use something I have planned for years." *"I cannot forgive such a besmirching of my character!" *"A man of true nobility does not waste his time on stupidity." *"Bad tactics are worse than no tactics at all." *"We have captured an enemy officer." *"I have overcome this base!" *"A man of nobility does not go back on his word." *"We shall take the enemy base!" *"We shall cut down any who stand in our way!" *"I shall reinforce this base." *"I shall move to reinforce my allies." *"I shall patrol around this base." *"We shall prepare for battle." *"We cannot proceed like this. Reform the ranks." *"Attack!" *"To your posts!" *"Assemble here!" *"You know what you must do!" *"Please guard the rear!" *"Understood. I shall go!" *"I see. Then I shall go!" *"Let us go together! There will be no place we cannot go!" *"Follow me! Together we shall break through their defenses!" *"I leave this place in your hands. I shall attack!" *"Guard this place. I move to the attack!" *"Do not stop! We will be right behind you!" *"I shall stop the enemy here at this place!" *"We have other places that we must go. We shall pull back here!" *"You dare to show your back to an enemy? Have you no pride?" *"What's wrong? Did you see something that frightened you?" *"This path appears to have reached its end... I must find another..." *"I seek to fulfill my destiny. That is all." *"My duty fails before the chaos..." *"This force shall be led by me! We will advance along the path of right!" *"I will not bend my principles for you!" *"I am Pang De! With my weapon I will carve a path through the chaos!" *"Leave it to me." *"As you wish." *"Understood." *"I cannot agree." *"It is more than I deserve." *"I thank you!" *"I must overcome this truth." *"I must offer my surrender." *"For me to take on even greater foes... I will need your assistance." *"Our army is victorious. I cannot wait until our next battle." *"Retreat is unforgivable within my army. We must forge on until the chaos has been brought to an end." *"Although it pains me to do this, we must retreat for now. We shall withdraw for the time being." *"In order for me to accomplish what I must... I will follow any path, even that of evil." *"So the people are content and at peace. This is merely a result of their loyalty to me." Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"Sure you can fight, but who cannot?" *"They are pretty tough..." *"Crush the enemy in one blow." *"This is quite a predicament. We have to escape..." *"The way of the samurai is to attack to the very end." *"I have rid the lands of (Officer)!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"You are quite skilled." *"Well done!" *"I, Pang De have taken this stronghold." *"Leave Lord (Officer)'s battle to me!" *"I can overlook this no longer." *"Are you ready?" *"Ma Chao, taste the bite of my weapon!" Dynasty Warriors 7 *"We go!" *"I must follow my path!" *"The enemy cringes in fear before Pang De." *"I have conquered this territory in the name of honor." *"I take yet another step along the path of the warrior." *"I am here to join you in battle." *"I have been waiting for this moment. I look forward to fighting by your side." *"I am eager to see Ma Chao the Splendid in battle once again." *"I lack your free spirit, Master Ma Dai. Perhaps I can learn from you in this battle." *"I find your request most intriguing, Master Deng Ai. I look forward to working with you." *"I can see you are fatigued. Please, take this." *"Your skills in battle are most impressive. I find myself in awe of what you have accomplished." *"Excuse me. Would you be willing to lend me some assistance?" *"Forgive me. I appreciate your kindness immensely." *"You can not pass here. If you wish to try, it will be over my dead body." *"I think I have a plan for this situation." *"You wish to challenge me? I hope you are prepared to give your life for that effort." *"This is yet another unfortunate result of the chaos. I would rather not face a friend, but I cannot show you any mercy." *"Master Ma Chao, I hope you see you use that rage in battle against me." *"Your skills as a warrior are at odds with your carefree attitude. I shall enjoy seeing that duality up close once more." *"Your eyes contain a hidden darkness. Does the vengeance you seek include me as well?" *"I see that the pride of Xiliang is still a force to be reckoned with. It is good to know." *"I knew you are no ordinary man. Indeed, even my skills were not a match for you..." *"You have turned your hatred into strength. I see you are traversing the path of the warrior." *"So you are the one I have been hearing about. I decided I must meet you for myself. I can see that you are no ordinary warrior. I am Pang De. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." *"You really know your way around a battlefield. Any who consider themselves warriors would do well to imitate you. I hope to see you again soon, so that I may see your progress along the path." *"I would like to ask you a question about my beard. Would I look strange if I were to shave it off?" *"I see... I feel much better now. Although perhaps I shall leave it as it is for the time being." *"Hmm... I thought it might change my image, but I suppose I might just look odd without it." *"This treacherous path through the chaos... We have traversed it together." *"I hope to continue fighting by your side for many years to come." *"I can no longer hide how I feel about you. I offer you my soul and whatever else you would have." *"We move towards victory." *"Never lose sight of why we are here. Discard all that is not needed and focus on the battle at hand." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I shall show the land... what a true warrior is capable of!" *"I will cut you down!" *"We move!" *"I must follow my path!" *"Time to finish this!" *"Witness my dedication!" *"The enemy cringes in fear before Pang De." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have combined our strength to traverse this dangerous path known as the chaos. I can no longer hide my feelings towards you. My soul and everything that I am are now yours." Warriors Orochi *"For my lord!" *"It's nothing personal." *"Surrender at once!" *"This ends here!" *"It is my duty." *"A victory for the way of the warrior!" *"My dedication to the way of the warrior has brought great reward!" *"You are truly beyond compare!" *"You walk a path above and beyond the way of the warrior." *"Brilliant!" *"Remarkable!" *"We must not let them get ahead of us." *"The way of the warrior dictates that we fight to the end." *"I am forever in your debt." *"Thanks for the help." *"Let's see how you like my halberds." *"I am not about to leave these earthly bonds just yet." *"So this battlefield is to serve as my tomb..." *"Ma Chao the Splendid indeed!" *"What a wondrous sight!" *"Thank you, my lord." *"Rarely have I seen such speed and precision." *"Quite superb!" *"You are an honorable man." *"The God of War shows us all the way!" *"Your blade carves the very filament of life." *"You have saved me." *"Your spear will not be a match for my halberds!" *"A true warrior admits his defeats." *"The dream lives on in you..." *"Fight honestly, like a true warrior!" *"You dart back and forth before I can move..." *"I die a warrior..." *"There is no greater honor than to battle the God of War himself!" *"Never have I encountered such a fearsome spirit." *"I see now why they call you the God of War..." *"We are both honorable warriors - let us fight as such!" *"Your sword is too fast for both of my halberds." *"I lived as a warrior, and now I die as one." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I walk the way of the warrior!" *"I'm here to help!" *"Swallow whole!" *"None shall pass!" *"Xu Zhu! Your skill as a warrior is matched only by your appetite!" *"Your rotund form hides the fury of a tiger!" *"Xu Zhu, I'm sorry to trouble you!" *"My lady, your might surpasses all!" *"I am in awe of your skill!" *"Your assistance is greatly appreciated." *"You are a worthy opponent for my halberds." *"I wish to cross paths with you on the battlefield again." *"A warrior's death... I could not ask for more." Warriors Orochi 3 *"My sense of duty demands that I continue onward." *"I simply follow the path of the warrior." *"I am here to traverse the path of the warrior." *"Those results were sufficient to get the job done." *"That was a performance a warrior can take pride in." *"Here, take this. You should be able to get some good use out of it." *"You are an asset to our forces." *"That was a most unfortunate result." *"I was able to defeat numerous enemies in the last battle. Please leave the next battle to me as well." *"I am pleased to have so many chances to fight in battle. A warrior's true place is on the battlefield." *"I think I lost sight of who I am in the last battle. I would like an opportunity to redeem myself in the next one." *"Ahh, please forgive me. I was just thinking of Xiliang..." *"The enemy cringes in fear before Pang De." *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Ma Chao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Ma Dai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Xu Zhu! Your skill as a warrior is matched only by your appetite!" *"Katsuie, you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"A warrior prides himself on sticking through adversity, but..." *"I don't care who you are. If you are my enemy, you will be destroyed." *"Such impressive might." *"You fight well." *"It seems that I have caused you to worry." *"You would help me?" *"I shall be your opponent." *"It seems I have no choice but to retreat..." *"Just what I would expect from the great Ma Chao." *"I never thought I would one day owe my life to you, Master Ma Chao..." *"You never cease to surprise me, Master Ma Dai." *"Master Ma Dai, I am truly grateful for your help." *"Truly you are a man of unwavering skill, Master Xu Zhu." *"Did you save me, Xu Zhu...?" *"Your skill speaks well for the samurai, Master Katsuie." *"I am in your debt, Master Katsuie." *"Such impressive might. I must follow your example." *"You fight well. We would do well to follow your example." *"It seems that I have caused you to worry. Please, forgive me." *"You would help me? I don't know what to say." *"I shall be your opponent. Watch closely and you'll see how a true warrior behaves." *"It seems I have no choice but to retreat... One day, we shall see this battle through to the end." *"Just what I would expect from the great Ma Chao. I too must inspire my warriors." *"I never thought I would one day owe my life to you, Master Ma Chao... I am ashamed that I could not do this without your help." *"You never cease to surprise me, Master Ma Dai. I will just have to get used to your ways, both on and off the battlefield." *"Master Ma Dai, I am truly grateful for your help. But I confess... I find your weapon endlessly fascinating." *"Truly you are a man of unwavering skill, Master Xu Zhu. The path of loyalty lies open and straight for you." *"Did you save me, Xu Zhu...? What am I saying. Here you are in the flesh." *"Your skill speaks well for the samurai, Master Katsuie. Rarely have I seen such a strong and sturdy fighting style." *"I am in your debt, Master Katsuie. Truly you are a warrior among warriors." *"That was exceptional. I must work harder than ever to match that." *"Your skills in battle are most impressive. I find myself in awe of what you have accomplished." *"I'm deeply sorry to have troubled you. To reward past favors must also be the way of the samurai." *"Your timing could not have been better. Now, let us turn this battle around together." *"This is yet another unfortunate result of the chaos. I would rather not face a friend, but I cannot show you any mercy." *"Perhaps my heart is not as pure as I thought... I know when I am beaten." *"Your skills are as dazzling as ever, Master Ma Chao. I see now why they call you "Ma Chao the Splendid"." *"Thank you, Master Ma Chao. Without your help this battle would have been lost." *"Your skills know no limit, Master Ma Dai. Hmm... Further words of praise escape me." *"It is a testament to your abilities, Master Ma Dai, that you were able to come to our aid in this predicament." *"It warms my heart to see you fight, Master Xu Zhu. I apologize for having once called you an ordinary warrior." *"Sorry to trouble you like this, Master Xu Zhu. It is my sincere wish that you never lose that kind heart." *"Your demonic reputation is well deserved. I now see what drives the Devil Shibata." *"Your help is much appreciated, Master Katsuie. It's good to see that you, too, follow the way of the warrior." *"I request the honor of facing you in battle!" *"You are skilled, but I have no intention of losing." *"Even if this earth is to serve as my coffin, I will fight to the very end!" *"If I did indeed take the wrong path, then there is nothing left for us to do other than fight." *"Your fighting spirit is impressive, Ma Chao. However, retreat is not an option!" *"Whether I can win or not... I shall fight until I can fight no more." *"I will not be beholden to the past. Prepare yourself!" *"You are as brave as Master Ma Chao himself. Well done." *"Even if it brings death to these lands... there will be no retreat!" *"Prepare yourself, Xu Zhu." *"Your strength is unparalleled." *"Not giving your all would be the greatest disservice you could do to me. I shall fight with all the strength I possess!" *"I am coming through, Master Katsuie!" *"Your prowess speaks volumes about your resolve, fellow warrior." *"For those of us who best speak through our weapons, it is our fate to fight until we fall." *"I will follow my duty. No more, no less." *"There can be no retreat, Cao Ren!" *"Now is not the time for sympathy. Come!" *"Very well. Brace yourself!" *"What must be done, will be done." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall prove myself as a warrior." *"A true warrior simply brings his all into battle!" *"Feel free to try and break through it if you can!" *"I spent a few days training, but also making myself a coffin. A warrior must always be ready for death." *"Training with the others taught me a lot. Fighting on the water, for example, is something I've never been good at. Everything I learned will surely help me one day." Kessen *"You've passed the gate, but you won't pass Pang De!" *"Ha, I'll get you!" *"If Ma Chao goes down I shall be clear of him, now and forever!" *"I, Pang De, will settle the score! I'll set the record straight, and the first thing I'll take take is your head!" *"There's no remorse in war! Die, Ma Chao!" *"Guan Yu, where are you? Show yourself!" *"Nice work, victory is ours!" *"We should hold our heads in disgrace and shame!" Category:Quotes